sotrfandomcom-20200213-history
Xu Qingxuan
Description Xu Qingxuan is Jiang Chen's younger sister and the Blue Moon Holy Maiden of Moon God Sect. She is the most talented and outstanding Holy Maiden of her generation. Qingxuan is described to have a strong resemblance to her mother except that her features are less graceful and thus more childlike. History When Xu Meng was forcibily taken back to the sect, she was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. The girl was initially named Jiang Xuan but was renamed Xu Qingxuan, taking her mother's surname. This was likely done due to the scorn the sect had for her father. When Xu Qingxuan was born, her bloodline was tested and her potential was found to be even higher than her mother's. With this finding, the sect's anger towards Xu Meng was alleviated and Xu Meng's status of Holy Maiden was thrust onto Qingxuan instead. Since her acceptance by the sect, the Blue Moon faction of the Moon God Sect attempted to brainwash Qingxuan into casting away her father. They told her that her father was of filthy, low blood and that the Sect had saved her and her mother from succumbing to his world. However, Qingxuan had doubts as the sect's description of her father contradicted what her mother had told her. Furthermore, she believed that a horrible man would definitely not be yearned for by her mother even after decades had passed. Thus, Qingxuan managed to resist the brainwashing, maintaining close ties with her mother over the years. Her heart ached when she saw her mother's plight but she could do nothing at the time. Instead, Qingxuan worked hard in cultivation in the hopes of climbing to the seat of sect head so that she could liberate her mother from the sect's restrictions. Qingxuan first appears in Chapter 1116, where she consoles her mother who was carving wooden sculptures in remembrance of her husband and sons. However, Qingxuan was aware of the destruction of the Myriad Domain while her mother was not. Qingxuan thus decided not to inform her mother, for fear that the news would push her over the edge. Qingxuan is then summoned to act as a host for Pill Kings that were visiting to treat the sect's precious tree. There, she meets Pill King Ji Lang and is subconsciously disgusted by his supposedly polite mannerisms. Though Ji Lang was instantly attracted by Qingxuan's demeanor, she did not respond to any of his advances. When Ji Lang was unable to treat the sect's precious tree, she suggested seeking out Pill King Zhen after recalling that Ji Lang was once beaten by that man. However, her suggestion was turned down as the sect had already approached Pillfire City and it would have been disrespectful to invite another expect from Pillfire City's rival, Veluriyam Capital. When Jiang Chen, masquerading as Pill King Shao Yuan, came to treat the tree, he scanned the assembled group of new holy maidens to find his younger sister. Unfortunately, Jiang Chen had never seen his sister nor mother and would not have been able to identify Qingxuan from looks alone. Thankfully, though Qingxuan bore little resemblance to her father, Jiang Feng, Jiang Chen was still able to identify Qingxuan due to her temperament. Qingxuan had a good first impression of Shao Yuan as he did not behave in pretentious or honeyed ways. Even when he scanned the new holy maidens, she detected no indecency but a glimpse of gentleness instead. When Shao Yuan was unable to diagnose the illness plaguing the sect's precious tree, he requested to stay at the sect for a while in order to identify the problem. Qingxuan received a mental message from Shao Yuan to remain behind to supervise him, which she did. While initially wary of Jiang Chen, especially when he brought up Xu Meng, she still received the storage ring that Shao Yuan asked to be delivered to her mother. After Shao Yuan successfully identifies the problem that was plaguing the sect's precious tree, Qingxuan delivers the storage ring to her mother and is amazed to find her mother overcome by happiness. Under her mother's desperate plea, Qingxuan strongly requests permission from the second sectmaster of Moon God sect for her and her mother to descend to Frostmoon City. Though the second sectmaster was shocked by Qingxuan's budding rebelliousness, she still granted Qingxuan permission to visit Frostmoon City for three days. Qingxuan then carried her mother on her back to Frostmoon City to meet her father. On arrival to Frostmoon City, the pair sought out Pill King Shao Yuan and met up with him. Xu Meng, in her urgency to meet Jiang Feng, addresses Shao Yuan as brother Shao without realising that Shao Yuan was her son, Jiang Chen's, disguise, prompting a wry smile from Jiang Chen. Jiang Chen requests that Xu Meng not address him as brother Shao which displeases Qingxuan who interpreted it as a sign of disrespect, leaving Jiang Chen in an awkward position. On seeing her parents reunite, Qingxuan could not help tearing up but immediately composed herself when she realised Shao Yuan was beside her. She notices that Shao Yuan's eyes were also tearing up and felt that he, an outsider, was being pretentious and had no reason to cry. Shao Yuan teases her in response, questioning why her parents could not be his as well. Then, he reveals himself to be her brother Jiang Chen, stunning Qingxuan with his handsomeness, grace and level of cultivation. Even with Jiang Chen's revelation as her older brother, Qingxuan still wanted to get back at him for his previous teasing. Knowing his identity as Pill King Shao Yuan, she avoided a competition in pill Dao and instead suggested competing in martial Dao. Qingxuan displays her mischievous nature, refusing to acknowledge her brother unless he could defeat her, failing which, he would instead be known as stinky brother. Unfortunately, the competition would not commence as Jiang Feng would interject by revealing Jiang Chen's identity as Pill King Zhen Shi, immediately earning Qingxuan's respect. Qingxuan and her mother would eventually return to the sect after the permitted three days with a promise to reunite as a family again in the future. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Holy Maiden Category:Moon God Sect